Lighting equipment using LEDs has come into wide use. Under the circumstances, if it is desirable to shorten the design lead time for lighting equipment such as desk lamps and other lighting lamps, then light source units should be modularized. For example, FIG. 3 in patent document 1 shows an LED module constructed by mounting a plurality of LED chips and a driver circuit on the same substrate.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of an LED lamp that uses a lamp base (GX53 type) conforming to the IEC standard, and corresponds to FIG. 3 in patent document 1.
In FIG. 10, the LED module comprises a circuit substrate 2, a driver circuit 4, and LEDs 3. The driver circuit 4 is mounted on the upper surface of the circuit substrate 2, while the LEDs 3 are mounted on the lower surface of the circuit substrate 2. The LED module is fitted into the housing of a lamp base 1, and is held in place by means of a lamp cover case 5. If reducing the thickness of the module is desirable, the LEDs 3 should be mounted using a technology known as COB (Chip on Board). COB is a technology that mounts bare-chip LEDs (hereinafter called the LED dies unless specifically designated otherwise) directly on the circuit substrate 2.